Big Time Romance Part 1
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: This story is about the guys having romance in their life aside from singing and dancing. James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall find amazing girls. You can find out who these girls are by reading. Please review and read more...
1. Big Time Crush

James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell walked to the Palm Woods pool in their swim trunks. When they arrived to the pool, a beautiful brunette was sitting in a chair reading a book. James was staring at her like she was the only thing he cared about. Kendall was talking about Jo, of course. James was blocking out every word he was saying.

Kendall said," James do you get what I'm saying. James!"

James jumped and looked at Kendall startled. James walked over to the girl he was staring at. The girl put her book down. She looked up at James.

Carlos said," What is he doing," to Logan.

Logan said," Gee…I don't know. This is James were talking about."

James said," Hi my name is James Diamond. What is your name?," he had his hand out for her to shake.

She said," Hi I'm Sierra Jacks. So, what do you want," putting the book in her lap.

James said," To talk and get to know you," running his fingers through his hair.

Sierra said," Ok. I'm from Michigan. I am following my dreams as a singer and an actor. I live in apartment 6J here at the Palm Woods."

James said," Cool. I'm from Minnesota. I'm in a band called "Big Time Rush" and we live in apartment 2J."

Sierra said," Oh my gosh I love you guys. I have all of your CD's. Its my pleasure."

James said," The pleasure is all mine," he kissed her hand.

James gave Sierra his number. Then he held his hands up with the "call me" sign. Sierra held the paper in her hands. She had James Diamond's number. Then James walked back Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. Kendall gave James a snark look.

Carlos said," I saw you trying to pick up that girl over there."

Kendall said," I bet don't even remember her name or where she's from," crossing his arms.

Logan said," You probably ruined it."

James said," Her name is Sierra Jacks, she's from Michigan, she is following her dreams of becoming an actor and a singer, and lives here in apartment 6J. Oh and she loves Big Time Rush."

James walked away heated by the fact his friends thought he couldn't keep a girl within a minute.

Logan said," Wow," then whistled.

Carlos said," James man c'mon. They didn't mean it like that."

James turned around and said," Sure they did," then kept walking.

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall had to find James within the next hour. The guys had to go to Rocque Records to sing their new song"Boyfriend." James wasn't in apartment 2J, the lobby, the pool, or the game room. James was at apartment 6J. Right after his huge blow up Sierra walked the opposite way to her apartment. When she got there she saw James.

Sierra said," James I was going to call you, but I can talk to you in person."

She turned the knob of the door. She went in first and James followed.

James said," What did you want to talk about?"

Sierra said," Well there is one little secret I kept from you," taking of her hat and sunglasses.

James said," Yea, you can tell me anything."

Sierra said," Ever since Big Time Rush came out I had a crush on you. I was dying to meet you. When I became famous six months ago I knew I had the chance to meet you. I decided to stop here at the Palm Woods to meet you."

James said," Wow, that's amazing. I have a crush on you too. I saw you sitting on the beach chairs reading a book. You looked so beautiful and laid back."

Sierra said," Thank you. Oh, and here's my number," handing James the paper.

Sierra leaned in to James and James leaned into Sierra. Time just stood still when gravity pulled those two lips together. Sierra had her hand on Jame's chest and James was stroking Sierra brown hair. James put his hand on Sierra's right arm and crawled up to her hand. She grabbed his hand too. Then James broke the kiss.

Sierra said," I'm so sorry I got lost in the moment."

James said," No, I liked it, but I don't think we should be kissing. Maybe we should be friends and get to know each other more."

Sierra said," Yea. I think that's a great idea," low toned and a sad look on her face.

James said," Don''t be sad," he gave her a hug.

The only problem is Sierra knows Carlos from middle school. A part of her wants Carlos and the other part has a huge crush on James. James is blindsided. He doesn't know her past life, but she'll give it to him straight up.

Sierra said," Well I don't want to make this more awkward than it already is."

They heard the foot steps and voices of Carlos, Logan, and Kendall.

James whispered," Hide me. I don't want them to know I came."

Sierra whispered," Go to that wall right there and press 606J. When you get in there press apartment 2J. Now, when you are in your apartment look sad, cry a little, and fall asleep. Make sure you get a blanket and pillow."

James whispered," Thanks. Okay, bye," he gave her one last hug.

James headed toward the wall and pressed 606J. He pressed the apartment 2J button. He arrived to his apartment in thirty seconds. James grabbed a pillow and a blanket, cried a little, looked sad, and fell asleep. There was a knock knock on Sierra's door. She opened it.

Carlos said," Sierra is that you. You look so different. In a good way."

Sierra said," Thanks, please come in," hugging Carlos.

Logan said," You know her. At the pool it didn't look like it."

Carlos said," Yea, we went to middle school together."

Kendall said," Have you seen James. He's mad at Logan and I."

Carlos was staring into Sierra's big brown eyes. Sierra did the same.

Kendall said," Guys!"

They jumped a little.

Sierra said," Sorry, no."

Carlos said," Guys there is something i've been keeping from you."

"It better not be bad," Kendall said.

Carlos said," Sierra and I dated in middle school. We are thinking about getting together again."

Logan said," Carlos you can't be serious. James likes her and if he finds out he'll freak. Do you remember what happened last time?"

Carlos said," Oh yea."

Kendall said," He almost got you sent to the hospital. And I know the next thing that he is going to do. I can't tell you because I promised him I wouldn't tell a soul."

Sierra said," Oh my..."

James got up from apartment 2J and walked to 6J. Good thing he was very quiet because he heard what was going on. He heard Sierra's voice.

Sierra continued," I don't want to date James if he does that to people. I want to date Carlos."

Carlos said," I want to date you too, but I don't want to hurt James. I guess its okay now that I think about because you two are just friends."

Kendall said," Sierra don't say that about James. He really cares about girls a lot. I mean a lot. He would never ever do anything to hurt them. Let alone jeopardize anyone's relationship just to be with that girl."

Logan said," Its true, so I think we better get going. See ya."

Sierra opened the door for Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. James was standing right in front of them with his head down.

They all said," James."

James looked up and said," Is it true. Is that what you think about me, Sierra?"

Sierra said," James, no wait. Yes, but..."

James said," Don't sugar coat it."

Sierra put her hand on his shoulder. James brushed it off and walked away. He turned around.

James said," Kendall you know what I am going to next. I need your help to do it."

Kendall said," Okay."

Kendall knew the secret. He didn't want to spill now. Kendall wanted it to not seem so obvious that James is moving back to Minnesota. James wasn't going to do that right away. James walked to Rocque went up to Gustavo's office.

James said," Gustavo can I talk to you."

Gustavo said," Yea, what's going on."

Kelly said," James you look sad."

James said," Can you write a break up song?"

Kelly gasped. She never ever heard those words come out of James Diamond's mouth because James is usually happy.

Gustavo said," Are you sick?"

James said," No, why?"

Kelly said," We have never thought you would come to us with that question. Go home get some rest."

Gustavo said," Yea. We'll hold off for "Boyfriend" for a little while."

James went back to the Palm Woods. James walked to the park. He saw a blonde girl playing with a little girl. James walked over to them.

He said," Hi, i'm James Diamond."

She said," Hi i'm Krista Low and this is my little sister Ella."

Ella said," Hi."

James said," Hi."

Krista said," Your in that band Big Time Rush."

James said," Yea. Well maybe we'll bump into each other some time."

Krista said," Well maybe," giving James a flirty smile and wave.

James walked back into apartment 2J. His ego and personality will change from the James his friends are used. He opened the door.


	2. Big Time Change

James walked back into apartment 2J. His ego and personality will change from the James his friends are used. He opened the door. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Sierra watched James enter the room. Before anybody could say anything he said something first.

James said," Kendall come with me."

Carlos said," Hey James is it cool if we all go?"

James said," No, this is between Kendall and I."

Kendall and James walked out the door. followed.

Kendall said," James what are you doing and why is my mom here?"

James said," tell him."

said," Kendall, James is getting a male makeover. He already told you this."

Kendall said," Your right. I remember now. This is the process before Minnesota."

James said," Yes."

got into the vehicle and started the car.

said," First stop hair salon."

Thirty minutes later they arrived to a hair salon.

James said," Hi, i'm James Diamond. I'm here to get a Sergey Rudnitsky haircut."

The barber said," Yes. Okay. Have a seat right here."

Kendall said," Are you sure about this? Your fans wont recognize you anymore."

James said," Yea they will."

The barber cut James's hair within thirty minutes to an hour. , Kendall, and James went to the store next.

Kendall said," What's next?"

James said," The store," touching his new hair.

James was thinking," _Better wear your Cuda. Man, this new hairstyle is hot. I wonder what Carlos, Logan, Sierra, and Krista would say." _

finally arrived at the store. James picked out two black leather jackets, two hats, three sunglasses, one blue supra tk and one green, two tight shirts, and dark denim blue jeans. They all checked out. James put his hat on after they left. drove back to the Palm Woods. Kendall, , and James walked to apartment 2J. Logan and Carlos were getting worried. James opened the door. Logan and Carlos looked up.

Logan said," Where were you guys? You've been gone for three straight hours."

Carlos said," I thought you were angry at me."

James laughed sarcastically.

James said," Don't worry Carlos your good. Logan, we went shopping. I needed some new outerwear."

Carlos said," Nice hat."

James said," Thanks man. Your an awesome friend."

James left. Kendall sat on the bright orange couch. went to the kitchen to make cookies. James was at the Palm Woods park.


	3. Big Time Krista

James left. Kendall sat on the bright orange couch. went to the kitchen to make cookies. James was at the Palm Woods park. Krista was still playing outside with Ella. James walked up to them.

James said," Hey Krista."

Krista said," Hey James."

James took off his hat. Krista stared at him in amazement.

James said," Do you like it?"

Krista said," Yea. You look hotter."

James said," Thanks and you look beautiful."

James put his hat back on.

Krista said," Thank you."

James said," You want to grab some grub?"

Krista said," Sure. Ella do you want to eat?"

Ella said," Yes, i'm starving."

Within this instant James forgot about Sierra. He was so comfortable around Krista. Krista, James and Ella went to the cafe down the street.

James said," Krista what do you do for fun?"

Krista said," I play soccer and I love to play dome hockey. What do you do?"

James said," No way. I love dome hockey too."

Krista said," You want to play sometime?"

James said," Sure."

James sang," Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone."

Krista said," Your voice is amazing."

Krista sang," And it isn't anything they could have said or done"

The two laughed and so did Ella.

Krista said," I think we better get back. Its getting late and Ella has to go to bed in two hours."

James said," Yea I agree. I'll walk you to your apartment."

Krista said," Okay. Thanks."

Ella said," Lets go."

They walked back to the Palm Woods and Krista's apartment. James walked back to apartment 2J. He opened the door. Carlos and Sierra were kissing. They looked up at James.

James said," Its okay. I'm fine," happier than usual.

Sierra said," Are you sure?"

James said," Yea, you two be romantic," sarcastically.

Carlos said," James you sure."

James said," Yes i'm fine. Now i'm gonna take a shower."

James went to the bathroom to take a shower. He brought his new clothes in the bathroom. While he was taking a shower Kendall walked to the living room.

Carlos said," Kendall please tell us what is going on with James. I can't take his super niceness anymore. Its freaking me out."

Kendall said," No. I can't. He's fine."

Logan entered the room with Camille.

Camille said," Hey guys. Carlos why the long face? And who's your girlfriend?"

Carlos said," James is freaking me out. Oh, this is Sierra Jacks."

Camille shook Sierra's hand.

Logan said," Where is he now?"

Kendall said," Shower."

"Oh," Logan said.

Ten minutes later James got out of the shower. He put on his tight white shirt, black leather jacket, denim blue jeans, blue supra tk shoes, blue hat, and sunglasses. He came out of the bathroom stunning.

Carlos said," James, what happened to you?"

James said," Nothing."

Sierra said," Why do you keep wearing that hat?"

Logan said," Are you hiding something from us," holding Camille.

James laughed.

James said," I like this hat. Its my favorite. No i'm not hiding anything."

Carlos said," Take the hat off."

James said," No."

Carlos walked over to James and took the hat off his head.

Carlos said," James how could you cut your precious hair. That means something to you. It complements you."

Sierra said," James are you trying to impress a girl?"

James said," No. It was my choice and I chose it."

James walked out the door. He went to Krista's apartment. He knocked on the door.

Krista said," I'm ready."

James walked Krista to his car. They went to the beach.

Krista said," Why did you change?"

James said," I got tired of my old look. I wanted a new James Diamond with a better attitude and less obsessed with himself. I want to be a role model. That is why I changed."

Krista scooted closer to him. She put her head on James's shoulder. And her hand on his.

Krista said," Oh."

James said," I have to tell you something."

Krista said," What is it?"

James said," I'm moving back to Minnesota."

Krista said," Why?"

James said," I liked this girl and she liked me. She knew Carlos and he knew her. I overheard her talking to my band-mates. I was hurt by what she said. Carlos stole my girl. So now I have changed to this. I caught them making out two hours ago when I entered our apartment. I will be here for another two days."

Krista started crying. She didn't want James to leave. She was having fun with him. She liked the new James. James got out of the car and went to Krista's side and picked her up out of the car and swung her around in his arms. He put her down.

James said," Don't cry. We can video chat."

Krista wiped the tears off her face. James leaned in to kiss her. Krista felt the spark in the moment and leaned in too. James put his hands around her waist. Krista put her arms around his shoulders. Before they knew it they were kissing at sunset. They kissed for fifteen seconds. Then Krista broke the kiss. James opened the door for Krista and she got into the car. She closed the door. James got into the drivers seat. James drove back to the Palm Woods. He walked Krista to her apartment again. Then he went to his apartment. He went to bed.

The next day James woke up early. He went to the gym. James lifted weights, did push-ups, sit-ups, and ran a mile. He took another shower and left in a jump suit. He went to his apartment. He sat on the couch and watched some TV. He fell asleep.

Kendall said," James why are you up so early?"

James was snoring a little. Kendall walked over and shook James.

James said," Krista?"

Kendall said," No its me Kendall. Who's Krista?"

James said," My friend."

James went back to sleep.

Kendall whispered," We got to pack your clothes and clean your room."

James said," Okay. Were going to take down my posters and put up new ones."

Kendall and James walked to James's room and took down his posters and took out his suitcase. Kendall and James put his clothes in there and stuffed it under his bed.

James said," I'm going over to Krista's."

Kendall said," Okay dude."

James went downstairs to Krista's apartment. He knocked on the door. Krista opened it.

She said" James hey."

James said," Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

James walked Krista to the pool and showed Krista the romantic breakfast.

Krista said," Oh m gosh. This is beautiful," hugging and kissing James.

James pulled out the chair for her. Krista sat in it. James sat down and put her hands in his.

James said," Krista I don't want to leave you sad and missing me. So, I made you this breakfast to show you that I care about your happiness."

Krista said," Thank you so much," She kissed him.

James said," Today is the day for you and me."

Krista said," Okay. What do you want to do first?"

James said," Go to the movies."

Krista said," What movie."

James said," Deeply In Love."

Krista and James went to the movies. Kendall attempted to call him.

Kendall said," Logan and Carlos he's not answering his phone. I recall him saying he is with this girl named Krista."

Logan said," Could this be his rebound for Sierra."

Kendall said," No. James said they are just friends."

Carlos said," Its all my fault. I took Sierra away from James. I have to talk to him."

Kendall said," James will only talk to you in a happy sarcastic tone. That is what he has been doing."

Carlos said," Oh, okay. We are definitely going to make him happy again."

Kendall said," Carlos, James is happy."

Logan said," Well i'm going to Camille's."

James and Krista were having their day of fun.


	4. Big Time Airport

The next day was the day James left. James woke up early and wrote a note to his friends. He put his suitcase in the trunk and got into the drivers seat. He drove away. Three hours later Kendall, Logan, and Carlos woke up. Carlos spotted a note on the counter. He picked it up.

Carlos said," Logan and Kendall come here."

Logan said," What."

Kendall said," What is this?"

Carlos read the paper,"_ Dear Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. I am sorry I have to do this. I'm on my way to Minnesota. You guys are very cool friends. Carlos I was upset that you were with Sierra. I was mad, so I changed my image. I met Krista and she's a cool person to hang out with. Anyway, I will you. I guess you have to sing "Worldwide" by yourselves. I am going to the airport. Kendall thanks for helping me change my image. Logan, thanks for being a really cautious friend. Tell Camille and Sierra I said hi. Sincerely, James Diamond."_

Kendall said," We have to stop him from leaving Minnesota."

Carlos said," I'm gonna call Sierra."

Logan said," I'm gonna find out where Krista is."

They all split up.

Sierra said," Hello."

Carlos said," I have some bad news."

Sierra said," What is it?"

Carlos said," James left Cali. He's going to Minnesota."

Sierra said," What. I will be at your apartment shortly."

Sierra walked over to apartment 2J. She knocked on the door Carlos opened it.

Carlos said," Sierra read this. This is a letter from James."

Sierra read the paper.

Sierra said," We need to get James back here at the Palm Woods."

Carlos said," If you are wondering where Kendall and Logan are don't stress about it. Logan is looking for Krista and Kendall is getting Gustavo and Kelly."

Logan finally found Krista's apartment. He knocked on the door. Krista opened it.

Krista said," Hi."

Logan said," I'm Logan Mitchell. I need you to come with me right away."

Krista said," Why?"

Logan said," We are trying to keep James from going to Minnesota. Are you his friend?"

Krista said," Yes. Lets go."

Logan and Krista went to apartment 2J.

Logan said," Carlos I found Krista."

Krista said," Hi Carlos."

Carlos said," Hi Krista. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sierra."

Krista said," I've heard about you from James."

Sierra said," Wow. Are you his new girlfriend?"

Krista said," No, were just friends, but we've kissed a few times accidentally."

Sierra said," Oh. So, how is James?"

Kista said," From what I see he's perfectly happy and is moving back to Minnesota."

Kendall came back with Gustavo and Kelly.

Kendall said," Guys, we have to go now. James's plane leaves in forty-five minutes."

Gustavo, Kelly, Krista, Sierra, Logan, Carlos and Kendall ran to the van. They all got into the van. Gustavo drove to the Los Angeles airport. Carlos was holding Sierra's hand. Kendall was texting Jo. Logan was talking to Krista. It took Gustavo thirty-five minutes to the airport. When they all arrived to the airport they had ten minutes to change James's mind of going to Minnesota. Five of the ten minutes took them going down the elevators and escalators. During the next three minutes Kendall fell. The group stopped and then Kendall quickly got up. Krista spotted James.

Krista said," Kendall I see James. He's right there sitting in a chair waiting for his plane."

Kendall said," Everyone follow Krista."

The person on the intercom spoke.

The intercom said," Flight J17 to Minnesota is now boarding."

James rose up from the chair and packed his suitcase. He got in line.

Krista yelled," James."

James looked over. Krista came running towards him. Krista jumped onto James. James dropped his suitcase and hugged Krista. She kissed James in front of his friends.

James said," Krista what are you doing here?"

Krista said," Were here to keep you from moving back to Minnesota."

James said," There is nothing or no one that can convince me to stay in Cali."

Sierra said," How about me," walking over to James.

James said," Sierra."

Sierra said," James i'm sorry for what I said."

James said," Its cool."

Carlos said," I'm also sorry for stealing Sierra from you."

James said," Naw man. Its cool. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Krista. Krista is my world."

Krista said," Aww thanks."

James said," Krista i'm staying here in Cali for you. Lets go spend another day together."

James took his suitcase and Krista's hand. Krista and James were walking out of the airport. Sierra sat on the chair an began to cry.

Carlos said," Babe what's wrong?"

Sierra said," Krista and James are together now. I wish I didn't say what I said."

Carlos said," Look its okay. James is happy now. He found his match without intending to."

Sierra said," I'm sorry Carlos, but I got to win James back."

Sierra ran up to James and Krista. Sierra kissed James passionately feeling something. James didn't feel anything.

Sierra said," So, did you feel any different?"

James said," Sierra, no. I'm sorry. I'm with Krista now and your with Carlos."

Sierra said," Okay."

Sierra walked back to Carlos.


	5. Big Time News

**This chapter will bring you laughter, tears, and drama.**

"Krista what do you want to do?," James said.

Krista said," We should go to the movies," flirting with James.

James said," Okay," flirting back.

James' phone was buzzing in his pocket. He took his At&t phone out. The screen read Kendall. James pressed the green button.

"Hello," James said.

Kendall said," James when are you and Krista coming back?"

James said," In about four hours, why?"

Kendall said," My mom got a call from your mom."

James said," Oh, okay. Hang on."

Kendall said," Okay."

James put his phone on hold.

James said," Krista I got a call from my mom to Kendall's mom. Do you want to go back to the Palm Woods with me?," holding her hand.

Krista said," Only if you promise to go to see Valentine's Day with me," holding his hand.

James said," Yea sure," then kissed her on the lips.

James pressed the resume button on his phone.

James said," Hey Kendall i'm back."

Kendall said," Cool."

James said," I will be at the Palm Woods in ten minutes."

Kendall," Okay, see you then. Bye."

James said," Bye."

While James was on his way Kendall received a call from Jo. Kendall picked up the phone.

"Hello," Kendall said.

Jo said," Kendall i'm on the way to your apartment. I'll be here in five minutes."

Kendall said," Jo what's going on?"

Jo said," I'll tell you when I get there."

Kendall said," Okay," uneasily.

Krista, James, and Jo arrived to apartment 2J. There was a knock, knock on the door. Carlos opened it.

Logan said," Hey Krista, Jo and James. James we have your mom on video chat."

James said," Okay, guys whats going on," confused.

Carlos said," Just go to the laptop," pushing him.

James walked over to the computer.

James said," Hi mom."

James' mom said," James i'm pregnant."

James said," Mom I...I don't know what to say."

James' mom said," How do you feel? I have some other news too."

James said," Shocked. What?"

James' mom said," I had someone spy on you."

James said," Mom you what? Why?," angrily.

James' mom said," I felt like I couldn't trust you in Cali with your friends. And Gustavo."

James ran out of the room.

Logan said," Dude where are you going?"

James just kept on running. James was running to the gym. Logan closed the door.

Jo said," Kendall I have something to say."

Kendall said," Sure, go ahead," in a happy tone.

Jo said," I got offered to be on the cast of High Seas High in New Zealand."

Kendall said," And..."

Jo said," I took the job and i'll be gone for three years. I thought you would want me to take this really good offer."

Kendall said," Jo, I have no clue what to say, but goodbye kiss."

Before Jo could say anything Kendall kissed her and flew out the door. Kendall was headed to the gym. Kendall saw James lifting weights. Kendall walked next to James lifting weights too. You could see the anger on James' face. Kendall had sweat pouring down his face. James had a very mad facial expression. Meanwhile...Carlos had to confront Sierra about her trying to win James back.


	6. Big Time Seperation

**Remember to please review and enjoy**

****"Sierra what were you thinking?" Carlos questioned.

"What, I-I didn't like seeing James with Krista," Sierra said a little heartbroken.

"May I remind you were dating. He didn't like seeing me with you, but he found Krista. And I think its time for us to take a break," Carlos said.

"What? No Carlos no," Sierra said running up to Carlos and kissed him.

"Bye," Carlos said a little heartbroken.

"Yes, bye," Sierra said with tears running down her eyes.

She closed the door behind her and went to her apartment. Logan, Camille, Katie, and Kendall's mom looked at Carlos with a shocked facial expression. Carlos went to his room and closed the door. He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands on his head. James hasn't even heard about this and Carlos is planning on not telling him.

"What did I do? Oh man, I shouldn't have let Sierra go that easily. She just slipped through my fingers," Carlos thought.

Tears started streaming down his tan face. He shook his head like he was going to do something.

Meanwhile...Kendall and James got done exercising. Kendall couldn't believe Jo was leaving him for New Zealand. Kendall checked his phone. Jo has left six messages for him. James was walking back to apartment 2J. Kendall clicked on the first call Jo sent him.

"Kendall, babe please don't be angry with me. I like you a lot. If you don't want me to go just say so. Kendall we can have a future ahead of us. Your my only guy that i'd rather be with. We've been together for a long time and i don't want this relationship to end. Please call me," Jo said sadly.

Kendall listened to all of the other calls. He went to apartment 2J and dressed himself in plaid pants and a white t-shirt and went to bed.

The next morning was the day Jo left for New Zealand. Kendall was going to say goodbye to her. Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan made it to the airport in time for Kendall to say goodbye to Jo.

"Jo!Jo!" Kendall shouted running to the line for boarding passengers.

Jo turned around and said," Kendall I wish i didn't have to leave you. I know a long distance relationship will be hard, but i'm willing to make it work."

"Absolutely. I'll try my best too Jo. And if we end up separating i'll always keep you in my heart. Goodbye kiss?" Kendall said shattered.

"Absolutely," Jo said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kendall and Jo shared a thirty second kiss. After that Jo had to leave and Kendall kept waving to her as she disappeared into the boarding plane. Kendall put his hands on the glass and thought "I love you" as the plane went further into the sky. Jo's heart was as shattered as Kendall's was. Carlos had to tell James that he is taking a break with Sierra. The more he thought about it the more it ate him up inside. The guys left the airport and the car ride home to the palm woods was a silent one. Kendall could barely speak because the love of his life was gone. That didn't stop him from his daily routine. Kendall still talked to Jo.

"James, i have something important to tell you," Carlos seriously said.

"Oh, yeah?" James questioned.

"Sierra and I broke up," Carlos said a little bit happy.

"That's horrible, i'm sorry," James said concerned.

"No its cool,'' Carlos said.

The guys had an upcoming tour.


End file.
